Computer and other information displays have been known for many years, and are presently incorporated into seemingly innumerable products, from consumer electronics to automobiles. While all such displays serve to visually communicate information, they can vary considerably in the complexity and cost of fabrication. Three areas that greatly affect fabrication techniques are pixel addressing techniques, type and complexity of pixel structure, and size of the display.